


Switch [ this is old and gross. :( ]

by squishysquidd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Chloe probably will paint everyone's nails, Christine is his cousin, Connor and Evan are gonna switch lives, Connor is too, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'll add more tags later on, Jared is a very closeted gay, M/M, Madeline is here too, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Zoe is pansexual, it's gonna get angsty, like a lot probably, so is christine, they stand their guard, yeah Dustin's in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishysquidd/pseuds/squishysquidd
Summary: Evan couldn't breathe. That's all. The worst of it was that he didn't know why, and he wanted to. For only a split second did the feeling last.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically I was sitting alone and was like, what if Connor and Evan switched lives for a short period of time so they know how hard the other has it in their lives. It kinda results in a relationship, maybe. You'll just have to wait and see. I'm just winging it not gonna lie. Also! Christine and Zoe are best friend's in this and that's just the tea. With that the rest of the gang has to be included. Ummmmm enjoy this little thing I guess.
> 
> Notes at the end too guys :)

     Evan couldn't breathe. That's all. The worst of it was that he didn't know why, and he wanted to. For only a split second did the feeling last.

     "Hey! Acorn? EVAN?" Evan whipped his head up.

     "Oh, uh yeah?"

     "You kinda just spaced out and it was hella weird."

     "Sorry."

     "Oh my God." Jared laughed, "I need to go."       

     "Bye?" Jared took off running. Evan really didn't know where he was going, he never did. He didn't really know the functions of Jared Kleinman's brain. One second they were friends, the next, **family** friends. It didn't really bother Evan, except, it kind of _did_. Evan nearly forgot he was standing in the middle of the hallway until a tall boy knocked him over. He didn't even hear the bell ring. Floods of kids were rushing through the hall to get to their classes and Evan didn't really remember where he was going. All he knew was that he was just sitting there, on the floor, still in the middle of the hall. He almost got trampled by a crowd of girls. One of them stopped.

     "Oh! Hey, Evan?" She remembered his name. "Are you okay, you're kind of, um." 

     "On the floor! Yeah, well I was just leaving." He stood up and balanced himself not wanting to fall over again. He was just leaving? why did he say _that_.

     "Well, I don't want to keep you from getting to your class then." Zoe said. "See you around, Evan." Okay so the day was going relatively well, but Zoe was most definitely right, he needed to class. The warning bell rang. He wasn't going to run, he hated running because sometimes he forgot his inhaler and then when he would start breathing wrong he'd realize that he didn't have it with him and begin to panic and the panicking made his breathing worse and-

     "Um, excuse me. You're kind of blocking the door, Evan." Alana Beck, she wasn't that menacing, but sometimes she scared him. He stepped away from the door.

     "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was-"

     "Thank you!" She cut him off and walked right past him as if nothing had happened. Evan entered the classroom. Biology. It was probably his favorite class considering he knew a lot of the things they covered in the class because of his mother being a nurse. Biology was commonly a class taken by the freshmen and sophomores, but they had recently added a new system allowing the seniors to take the classes again if they pleased. The only major difference would be that it was considered an honors class, meaning they covered more advanced subjects in the class. Evan didn't mind if it was a bit hard though, the class was an easy A for him. He realized he'd spaced out again, what was up with him today. He didn't even realize he was in his seat. The teacher made them take notes. They always took notes, Evan liked taking notes. The class was always quiet and he could doodle little cacti on his paper. He recalled despising note taking in the 9th grade because the freshmen would talk too much, too loud. He could never focus.

     As the class ended and everyone began packing up their things, the teacher passed around homework and wished them a good weekend. He began walking out of the classroom when he bumped into Connor Murphy, who didn't really say anything about the sudden contact, just gave Evan a strange look that sent chills down his spine. He couldn't breathe again, the same feeling as earlier. Earlier. What happened earlier that could've caused this? He never made physical contact with Connor earlier. Evan didn't know and didn't really care. He was more focused on his breathing. He took a few deep breaths and started to walk again, but he was being blocked. Connor, why was he just standing in the doorway? Evan looked back into the classroom, nobody was there, he always was the last to leave. He turned back around.

     "So." Connor said breaking the silence that Evan was unaware of. He needed to get a grip on time.

     "Sorry." Connor began to look annoyed. Evan held back the urge to say it again, but sometimes he didn't know what else to say.

     "Never mind." Connor mumbled. He turned around to leave. Evan wanted to stop him, but he didn't even know why. He let him go anyway. Evan began walking back to his locker when an angry Jared Kleinman stopped him.

     "You okay?" Evan asked with genuine concern.

     "No! I just got a phone call from my freaking mom. She said she's not paying my insurance anymore. What the fuck man? You're supposed to tell your mo-"

     "I know, I know. I guess I just forgot to, sorry." Jared let out a mechanical laugh.

     "Sorry? Is that all you can say? Are you a robot Evan? Are you a fucking robot? Listen, sorry doesn't mean shit to me. In a few days, I may not even have a car. I can't give you rides, the who does that benefit Hansen? Who?"

     "You don't give me rides?"

     "Okay sure, but that's not the fucking point acorn. Tell you're fucking mom or- or I'll fucking tell everyone that you're mental!" Jared was screaming at this point, seeing red. Jared usually wasn't like this about the whole insurance thing, something else was bothering him, but Evan definitely didn't dare ask. He knew his place. his place right now was trying his best not to cry in front of Jared.

     "Okay." Evan's voice was so small and cracked he sounded like a squealing piglet. Jared stormed off. Evan let out the biggest breath that he didn't know he was holding. Someone tapped his shoulder, he was so done he burst into tears. He couldn't take anymore.

     "Oh shit. Hey, Evan, are you okay, I'm not supposed to ask that, shoot, um, are you not okay? Wait." Evan was in shock, why was Zoe here. "I saw what happened, that guy's a real dick, Jared, right? Don't hang out with him he doesn't even know what he's talking about." Evan didn't want to tell her that nobody else would talk to him, he didn't know how. He must've shown it though because then Zoe said something that he never thought she'd say.

     "You could sit with me if you don't really have anyone else to sit with." Evan noticed she'd lowered her voice. She was embarrassed to be talking to him wasn't she. oh god, oh god.

     "Okay." Evan was so surprised. He said the most normal thing as a response to a normal question. The fear must really be clouding his brain. He tried to keep it up even though he didn't want to. "I need to get home so, um, yeah." shoot, almost.

     "Oh yeah of course. God i must be crazy or something. I've been keeping you from things all day. Do you need a ride?" Zoe had a car? Had she just offered to take him home?

     "I, uh, usually walk actually, but yeah it's totally cool if you could give me a ride I guess." What was he saying, to much personal information. He mentally face palmed. Zoe smiled.

     "Cool." She started walking to the parking lot, he instinctively followed. The drive was awkward. This is the most they had ever talked. The only time they communicated usually was when Connor would shove Evan, which wasn't often. Zoe cleared her throat.

     "Soooooo, what do you like to do."

     "It's red."

     "Huh? Oh. Oh!" the car wavered a bit. "Sorry about that." Evan smiled to himself. She said  _sorry_ and for some reason, that made him giddy.

     "It's okay." he responded. "Take a left here and then another left there."

     "Thanks." It was quiet for a moment. They reached a red light and she leaned over and turned on the radio. Then she did some weird thing with her phone and the radio started playing the music from her phone. He couldn't hear what it was because the volume was lowered. "I like sound in the background." Is all she said.

     "What is it?"

     "Oh, it's Falsettos. It's a musical my friend showed me. I don't know if you can tell but, I'm a bit of a theater geek not gonna lie."

     "It's nice. What's it uh, about?"

     "Okay so basically-" She talked about theater and music the whole way to his house. He never answered her question. They said their goodbyes and Evan went inside. He needed a nap.


	2. So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor Murphy was rather pissed when he woke up to his sister yelling at him for drinking her juice yesterday. He didn't even remember drinking it, but he probably did. How was he supposed to know, he was pretty high last night. He didn't remember anything really. The morning went as it usually did, wake up, get barraged with questions about where on Earth where you last night, I was worried sick, Connor!, go to school, the earliest he could, and get high. It was a process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! It's going to get really hot in here. This chapter is in Connor's point of view. 
> 
> Notes at the bottom of this baby.

     Connor Murphy was rather pissed when he woke up to his sister yelling at him for drinking her juice yesterday. He didn't even remember drinking it, but he probably did. How was he supposed to know, he was pretty high last night. He didn't remember anything really. The morning went as it usually did, wake up, get barraged with questions about  _where on Earth where you last night, I was worried sick, Connor!_ , go to school, the earliest he could, and get high. It was a process.

     He was smoking a joint behind the school when he saw a boy run into the building frantically. He knew him as Evan Hansen. Connor Murphy actually knew who people were, big shocker. He knew quite a few students, actually. He would learn their names in classes he had with them and just get to know thier faces. It wasn't creepy though, it was simply him pondering over the possible friends he could never have. He had a reputation to maintain, well, it wasn't as much of a reputation as it was a defense mechanism. He'd rather be left alone, _mostly_.

     He walked inside the school as he realized he'd absentmindedly finished the blunt. As soon as he entered people began their daily ritual of shit talking, more like shit whispering actually.

_"Oh my God look at him."_

_"What is he even wearing."_

_"He smells like roadkill,_ again." 

     Etc. He was so used to it he didn't give a shit. As long as they didn't  _actually_ try and talk to him. They were to scared to. They thought he would beat them up if they did. Connor couldn't beat them up if he tried, it's not that he didn't have the strength, he just didn't have the heart. His menacing facade was just a shield. He didn't let  _anybody_ in and didn't plan on it.

     He continued walking down the hall and walked right past Evan Hansen and his asshole  _friend_ , Jared Kleinman. He kind of liked Evan, even though he'd push him around occasionally. He didn't know how to say that he was fond of the kid and that he may have been a potential friend, so he just picked on the poor guy. He didn't mean to, but he would never admit it. Suddenly he heard Kleinman trying to get Evan's attention. _He must have just spaced out, I know how that goes_. 

Of course Connor didn't stop to pay them any attention, he had a class to get to. Who's idea was it to put his first period class across the whole school, God only knows. On the bright side of things Connor actually enjoyed his first period class, english. He loved reading, it was his escape, his happy place. He could build up anything wanted in his mind with just a simple book. When he was younger his parents told him he had such a great imagination. Connor was so encouraged by this he started writing his own little stories, he never showed anybody though. Especially as he got older. He found writing made the pain go away. He could scramble all his most violent thoughts onto a sheet of paper and watch it burn. Most of the time he kept the pages though.

     His first few classes went by fairly quickly, he didn't even notice he was in the cafeteria, how fun. It was getting so boring, life, not school. School sucked too though. Connor wanted to give up, he had tried, but-  _why was he thinking about ending everything in the fucking cafeteria_? He didn't even eat at school, he usually went to the computer lab to hang out in there. Lately he hadn't been feeling it. He still couldn't figure out why he was standing in the middle of the cafeteria either, so he decided he would move. 

     The day was going by so quickly, he was glad tomorrow was Saturday. Saturdays were his favorite, he could do whatever he wanted and didn't need to keep track of time, or anything for that matter. He walked into his honors biology class and took his seat. He remembered that Evan was in this class and started thinking about earlier. maybe Connor should talk to him. Why not. If he didn't get scared and turn away, that being taken account for both Evan and Connor. He looked over to where Evan should be sitting, no sign of him anywhere. He heard a girl's voice, Alana Beck. Connor looked up, she was talking to Evan and Evan didn't look okay. They both took their seats and the teacher walked in.

     They took notes. They always took notes. Connor didn't mind taking notes. He liked the silence and would always doodle little trees and houses in his notebook. Connor remembered his freshman year, he hated note taking because his classmates would never shut the fuck up. He almost socked a kid. The students tended to get ready to leave early and they were doing the same today. The teacher passed around homework. Easy, just answer the questions with the notes. He thought of all the stupid assholes that didn't take their notes. They'd just air drop random shit around and at the end of the class, the one guy who'd always do the work, would send the answers to everyone else who hadn't. He was at least thankful for the quiet however.

     He got up to leave and remembered Evan. He caught up to him barely and shoved him a little to get his attention. Evan was startled shitless. _r/oopsdidntmeanto_ he thought to himself. Connor felt a peculiar tingling sensation go up his back. He tried to catch his breath calmly and kind of just stood in the doorway waiting for Evan to come back to his senses. Connor didn't want to wait anymore, not that he had somewhere to be or anything, he was just getting really antsy standing there alone with him like that. 

     "So." Connor said breaking the silence. Interesting conversation starter, he noted.

     "Sorry." Evan said as if a reflex. Connor must've looked at him funny because Evan looked like he was fighting the urge to say it again. Connor was probably scaring him.

     "Never mind." He mumbled. He turned around to leave. He wanted Evan to stop him, but he didn't even know why. Evan let him go anyway. 

     Connor left the classroom a few heartbeats after Evan. He didn't mean to follow him to his locker,  _maybe_ , but he did. Not like the _close behind him, creepy stalker way_ , but the _from a distance, I'm kind of interested in his actions way,_ if you're with me. He turned to get the Hell out of the dump of a school that currently inhabited him. Then he heard the most horrible, venomous words anyone could ever said to someone as nervous as Evan Hansen. Connor whipped his head around in a fit of anger, maybe he  _was_ in the mood for beating the shit out of someone today, that someone being the bastard, Jared Kleinman. He'd heard people say some pretty vile messed up shit  _mostly to him, but that didn't matter,_ but threatening to tell people that you're mentally ill, that was a low blow. Even for someone as Evil as Kleinman. Connor started walking to put himself in this shit, but then he saw that  _Zoe_ was already on the scene. He was already pissed enough, but what the Hell, this wasn't even any of her business, then again, it wasn't his either. Connor left school and didn't look back. He needed a nap.

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God when I was writing the whole Connor hearing Jared being a dick thing, I started typing so fast. That's how to be a writer I guess. Anyways! Here you have it fellas, chapter 2, Connor's perspective of the eventful Friday. Thank you for reading and i hope ya'll enjoyed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was fun. I'll be updating as much as possible. This is not my first work, I've just never completed one on Ao3. I wish not to expose the weird stuff I wrote when I was like 12. Anyway, I always love having inspiration so if you want to request something, totally do that!


End file.
